Camille Belcourt y la poción de la inmortalidad
by Neusal
Summary: La relación de Magnus y Alec va viento en popa hasta la llegada de Camille Belcourt.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Éste fic y los personajes que salen en él, están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

Magnus Bane y Camille Belcourt, quizá las dos personas más influyentes del submundo, se conocieron hacia el 1857, durante una reunión convocada en el Instituto de Londres por el Cónsul Morgenstern. La atracción entre ambos fue inmediata. Los dos compartían popularidad, carisma y belleza. Magnus era un poderoso brujo con un agraciado físico y lleno de excentricidades pero de buen corazón. Camille era la atractiva líder del clan de los vampiros.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en empezar una peculiar y liberal relación de pareja: disfrutaban de su inmortal romance hasta que uno de los dos le echaba el ojo a un mortal, entonces éste tenía el consentimiento del otro para parar temporalmente su relación y empezar otra con el nuevo sujeto. Las relaciones con mortales no solían durar más de 30 años ¿Y que eran 30 años comparados con la eternidad? Nada.

Durante su "juventud" Magnus agradecía tener un apoyo cada vez que se le moría un ser querido, sabía que jamás estaría solo que siempre la tendría a ella, pero con el paso del tiempo, Camille se estaba volviendo fría y manipuladora, si tenía que ser sincero con él mismo, empezaban a no gustarle ciertos detalles del tipo de ser en que se estaba convirtiendo su amada. Se dio cuenta de que para la vampiresa las relaciones eran tan solo un pasatiempo, dudó de que en algún momento esa mujer hubiese amado a alguien, incluido él. Así que simplemente se desencantó con esa relación y dejó que ella volará, aunque sin cortar del todo con eso que tenían. ¿Qué porque no cortó de raíz con Camille? Seguramente porque el peso de la inmortalidad era demasiado grande para llevarlo él solo.

Pero todo esto cambió aquella noche, cuando le vio por primera vez. Estaba celebrando una de sus fiestas, esta vez la excusa era el cumpleaños de su gatito, cuando Clary Fray, la niña a la que había estado borrando la memoria, se presentó en su casa en busca de explicaciones. No iba sola, le acompañaban un mundano y tres cazadores de sombras, "extraña combinación", pensó. Durante la conversación que mantuvo con ellos, sus ojos toparon con los del nefilim que parecía estar a la sombra de los demás, detrás del todo, unos maravillosos y preciosos ojos azules. Esa mirada cambió su vida. Cuando al fin les dio lo que querían los chicos se fueron de su loft, pero Magnus se negaba a no volver a ver a Alec así que le pidió que le llamara. Su deseó se cumplió pero no como él esperaba: la segunda vez que le vio el nefilim estaba agonizando tumbado en su cama, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, Bane le curó. Cuando Alexander Lightwood pudo moverse de nuevo fue agradecer al Gran brujo de Brooklyn que le salvase la vida, se besaron, se citaron y allí empezó todo: para Alec su primer y único amor, para Magnus el amor de su vida.

Todo iba viento en popa, la vida era maravillosa estando enamorados. Todo era simplemente perfecto hasta que Camille Belcourt volvió a Nueva York. Hacía unos meses que algunos vampiros estaban atacando libremente a los ciudadanos por las calles al caer la noche y ante la impotencia de Rafael Santiago (que sustituía a Camille durante sus largos periodos de ausencia) para poder controlar la situación se vieron obligados a reclamar la presencia de la auténtica líder del clan.

Era sábado por la mañana, Magnus y Alec se acababan de despertar y se estaban besando lentamente, aún tumbados en la cama, cuando el timbre sonó. Evidentemente no le hicieron caso. Segundos más tarde el teléfono del brujo empezó a sonar, pero recibió la misma atención que el timbre: ninguna. Finalmente sonó el teléfono de emergencias de Magnus, poca gente tenía ese número y solo era usado para situaciones urgentes y de suma importancia.

-Tendría que contestar- susurró sobre los carnosos labios de Alec.

-¡No! Estás ocupado- tirando de nuevo el brujo encima de él.

-Podría ser importante-

Con grandes esfuerzos se separó de la droga que suponían para él los besos del nefilim a los que era completamente adicto y contestó a la llamada.

-Espero que sea de máxima urgencia- dijo con un desagradable tono de voz a la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí- respondieron con miedo. Soy un emisario de la Clave y vengo a traerle un importante mensaje. ¿Sería tan amable de abrirme?-

-¿La Clave?- Cogió lo primero que encontró para taparse y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis ahora?- Preguntó de mala gana al emisario cuando abrió la puerta.

-Lamento molestar- respondió éste tímidamente sin saber donde mirar: el brujo tan solo iba vestido con un batín de seda amarillo mal abrochado que dejaba ver que debajo no llevaba nada más. -Al vernos incapaces de solucionar el problema con los ataques de los vampiros nos hemos visto obligados a llamar a su líder Camille Belcourt…pero le está costando un poco colaborar-.

-¿Camille está aquí?- Pensó en voz alta mientras Alec, que acababa de llegar, le abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba la mejilla en su hombro.

-¿Quién?- preguntó el nefilim notando como su novio se tensaba el escuchar ese nombre.

-Sí, está aquí – prosiguió el emisario ignorando la pregunta de Alec- y exige hablar con usted-.

-¿Con él?- Volvió a intervenir el joven Lightwood- ¿Para qué? ¿Es peligroso? Iré contigo- besando el hombro de Bane que se tensó doblemente al escuchar estas palabras.

-¡No! Tranquilo iré solo. Es mejor así-. Se giró hacia el emisario – Si me quieres esperar en media hora estaré listo-.

-¿Hoy?- protestó Alec – Me pedí el día libre para estar contigo, dijimos que lo pasaríamos juntos.

-Lo sé Garbancito.- Poniendo al chico enfrente de él le besó la frente y le abrazó con fuerza.- Pero esto es importante, cuanto más lo alarguemos peor será-. Incluso al emisario de la Clave se le encogió el corazón al ver la cara de Alec cuando se iba junto a Magnus.

Durante el camino hacia el Instituto de Nueva York, el emisario hizo un par de llamadas, así que al llegar allí ya estaba todo preparado. En la sala de reuniones se encontraban Camille, Robert Lightwood, el Cónsul de la Clave y Luke y Meliorm como representantes de licántropos y hadas respectivamente.

-Mmmm…Magnus- murmuro con lujuria la vampira cuando éste entró por la puerta.

-Bueno ya hemos traído al señor Bane – Digo Robert mirando a Magnus de mala gana ya que sabía de donde venía- ¿Podemos al fin hablar?-

-A solas- exigió ella.

-¿Qué?- Le contestó Luke perdiendo la paciencia.

-Qué quiero hablar con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn a solas- reafirmó ella.

Magnus les vio abandonar la sala con cara de exasperación, seguro que había estado jugando con ellos un buen rato. Cuando se volvió a girar hacia Camille, ésta se desplazaba gateando sensualmente por encima de la mesa hacia él. Cuando llego al extremo se sentó y rodeó a Magnus con sus piernas atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Camille?-

-¿No lo ves? Recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tenía tantas ganas de verte. Ningún amante sabe complacerme como tú-. Le pasó las manos por debajo de la ropa y empezó a acariciarle el estómago.

-¿Qué porque no colaboras?- Cogiendo las finas y blancas muñecas de la chica y apartándolas de su cuerpo. Al principio Magnus pudo ver un destello de ira en los ojos de Camille al verse rechazada, pero después apareció en su rostro una sonrisa juguetona.

-Uuuu Magnus… ¿Estas con alguien? No, que pena… tenía tantas ganas de ti- poniendo cara de niña pequeña enfadada – ¿Quién es? Oh, no importa, eso nunca nos ha importado…- y se lanzó de nuevo a los labios del brujo, pero éste la paro.

-A mí si que me importa – retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de ella y cruzándose de brazos – no le conoces – dijo fríamente para zanjar el tema. – Si no se soluciona todo éste tema de los ataques todo tu clan se verá afectado, como líder que eres, tienes la obligación de velar por ellos-.

-Si no le conozco significa entonces que es un mortal, uno de joven seguramente. Amor, ya sabes como acaban las cosas con los mortales: muertos. Pero tranquilo, allí estaré una vez más para consolarte cuando llegue el momento… oh ¿En serio me harás esperar 40 años más?… Me apetece tanto pasar la noche contigo… solo una noche… solo hoy lo prometo… vamos Bane- y empezó a desabrocharse la blusa.

-Sabía que era un error venir hablar contigo- le dio la espalda y se fue.

-Espera Magnus- éste se giró para mirarla- si que estoy colaborando ¿Vale? Les he dicho que no se nada, pero no me creen. Mañana mismo iré personalmente a patrullar por las calles-. Magnus se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta y se fue escuchando como Camille le suplicaba pasar aunque fuera tan solo una noche juntos.

A las 7:30h Alec abrió sus inmensos ojos azules, hacía tantos años que se despertaba a la misma hora que ya no le hacía falta despertador. Se liberó de la jaula creada por los brazos de Magnus intentando no despertarlo, y se vistió para ir al Instituto. Eligió un jersey de cuello alto ya que la marca en el cuello que le había dejado su brujo ayer por la noche era exageradamente grande. Desde que volvió de hablar con Camille, Magnus estaba diferente, más cariñoso de lo normal, como si tuviera miedo de perderle.

Fue un día duro de trabajo: a los problemas cotidianos de un cazador de sombras se le tuvo que sumar el problema de los ataques vampíricos, así que mientras que los más veteranos se encargaban de la faena fácil, a los jóvenes nefilims les tocó proteger la ciudad de demonios, mucho trabajo para tan poca gente. Estaba anocheciendo ya cuando regresaron al Instituto. Alec fue en busca de Robert para darle un último recado y al entrar en su despacho se encontró a su padre hablando con una despampanante vampira rubia, incluso para él, que nunca se había fijado en una chica, esa mujer era espectacular.

-Espero ver resultados Camille- le dijo el padre Lightwood antes de que ella desapareciera por la puerta. Al escuchar éste nombre Alec le dio a toda prisa toda la información a su padre y salió corriendo tras ella. La alcanzó cuando estaba entrando al salón reservado a invitados.

-Perdona- le dijo Alec sabiendo que estaba haciendo algo malo. Ayer Magnus le advirtió de que no estableciera contacto alguno con ella que solo le traería problemas, pero la curiosidad del nefilim por saber más sobre esa mujer le venció. - ¿Eres Camille Belcourt?-.

-Aja- afirmó ella- ¿Y tú eres?- Coqueteando.

-Alec. Alexander Lightwood- contestó él. De repente la vampira empezó atar cabos y se formó una expresión divertida en su rostro. Examinó al chico de arriba abajo: era alto y apuesto, iba vestido aún con las ropas de combate: pantalón negro de cuero con su cazadora a juego en la mano. Iba tan sudado y seguramente estaría pasando tanto calor que tan solo iba con una camiseta básica de tiras que dejaba ver un enorme chupetón en su cuello.

-Tú debes ser el novio de Magnus Bane ¿Me equivoco? Aplaudo su buen gusto, eres realmente exquisito-.

-Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Él te habló de mí?- preguntó ilusionado. La sinceridad y bondad que transmitían los ojos del nefilim le dieron a entender a Camille que tenía un nuevo juguete para divertirse.

-Oh, no cariño, es que eres su prototipo-.

-¿Qué…. Qué quieres decir con esto?-

\- Ya sabes, a Magnus siempre le han gustado los jovencitos guapos a poder elegir de pelo oscuro y ojos azules como tú. Supongo que eres el hijo de Robert, vi como le miraba el otro día, y deduzco que no aprueba vuestra relación. A más, el beso del cuello, esto es la marca de la casa de Magnus, el siempre deja rastro en sus amantes. Has hecho una buena elección cariño, no encontrarás amante mejor que él-. Alec noto como le temblaban las extremidades.

-Tú… tú… ¿De qué le conoces? ¿Tuvisteis una aventura?- Sabía de antemano que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-Oh no cariño, yo soy su novia- Alec quedó completamente helado – Oh vaya, ya he metido la pata, lo siento mucho cielo, no sabía que él no te había hablado de nuestra relación-.

-¿Relación?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, no soy celosa- guiñándole un ojo- Te explico, hace cientos de años que Magnus y yo empecemos a salir, pero hijo, la vida eterna es tan larga… y conoces a tanta gente… muchos de ellos encantadores como tú, así que hicimos una especie de pacto: en el momento en que uno de los dos se encapriche de un mortal puede irse con él libremente el tiempo que dure su corta vida o hasta que sea tan mayor que ya no valga la pena seguir con él. No te ofendas eh!- fingiendo preocupación - No te preocupes, respeto plenamente ese trato y dejaré que Magnus sea para ti el tiempo que sea necesario. Corre, ve con él, que el tiempo va pasando- dijo con maldad.

Pero Alec estaba paralizado, las piernas no le respondían y notaba como el corazón se le había acelerado y no fue el único que lo notó, Camille podía ver a través de la fina piel del cuello como le latía la vena yugular, como la sangre le golpeaba agresivamente y se le hizo la boca agua. El olor a sudor del chico también le atraía con locura. No podía sacar los ojos de esa vena moviéndose y empezó andar hacía él, pero alguien interrumpió entrando por la puerta.

-¡Alec!-Dijo la autoritaria voz del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Déjale en paz- amenazador hacia Camille.

-¿Yo? Es él quien ha venido a mí- y se fue de la sala dejando a solas a la pareja.

-¿Qué te dije sobre ella?- le regaño.

-Por eso no querías que hablase con ella… porque tenías miedo que descubriera que es tu novia. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que soy un simple pasatiempo para ti?- con lágrimas en los ojos. Esas palabras dolieron más a Magnus que cualquier otra cosa.

-Esto no es verdad mi amor, sabes lo mucho que te quiero. Todo lo que tuve con Camille se acabó hace años para mí, te lo prometo-.

Aunque Magnus finalmente consiguió que Alec volviera a casa con él esa conversación marcó un antes y después en la relación de los dos chicos. Alec prometió que no volvería a dejarse manipular por ella, pero la curiosidad y las ganas de saber más y más hicieron que volviera a ir a verla a escondidas del brujo. Camille no dejaba de contarle cosas sobre Magnus, cosas que él nunca le había contado haciendo que la relación de la pareja se fuera enfriando. El punto que hizo que todo cambiase fue el día en que Camille le hablo de una poción con una peculiar característica: daba la inmortalidad.

Continuará en capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

-Si no fuera porque sé que te atraen los varones pensaría que estás enamorado de mí, cielo. A la Clave no le gustará saber que uno de sus chiquitines merodea tanto por el "Hotel Dumort"-.

-La Clave está demasiado ocupada con todo ese lío de los ataques vampíricos-.

-¿Tú también vas a regañarme por mi supuesta falta de colaboración?-

-No, no, yo no…- Lo que realmente no quería Alec era que su única fuente de información sobre la vida pasada de Magnus se enfadase con él.

-Y dime querido ¿En que puedo ayudarte esta vez?- Chasqueó los dedos y un sirviente le trajo de inmediato una larga copa de vino rellena con un espeso líquido. Posteriormente el sirviente se sentó en una especie de cojines junto a dos vampiros más, esperando a que su señora les ordenase hacer cualquier cosa que se le antojase. -¿Puedo ofrecerte alguna bebida?- Mostrándose servicial-.

-No, no, gracias- mirando con asco la copa de sangre.

-Tenemos otro tipo de bebidas querido, estamos acostumbrados a las visitas- dibujando con sus carnosos labios pintados de rosa intenso la mejor de sus sonrisas. Alexander Lightwood no pudo evitar compararse con la que durante siglos había sido la pareja de su novio y en esa comparación se veía perdedor. Camille era hermosa, todo en ella era sensual: su ondulado pelo rubio, su forma de mirar, su voz, su vertiginoso escote… sintió una punzada de celos hacía ella.

-Yo… estoy bien… solo quería….- el nefilim bajó la mirada al suelo.

-¿Información? – el muchacho asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

Camille veía como Alec la escuchaba con fascinación, quería saber todos los detalles de las historias sobre Magnus que ella le contaba.

-Magnus es muy testarudo, cuando tiene un objetivo en mente no hay quien lo pare, bueno ya lo habrás visto con lo de la poción-.

-¿Qué poción?- desconcertado. La vampira fingió cara de sorpresa.

-¿No te ha hablado sobre ella? La poción de la inmortalidad-.

-No- el rostro del nefilim cambio de inmediato.

-Oh, como lo lamento, no debí mencionar esto. Lo siento de corazón. Como con Etta estuvo tan empeñado en encontrarla pensé…-

-¿Con quién?- la cortó bruscamente.

-¿Tampoco te ha hablado sobre Etta? Cada vez que hablo meto la pata. Será mejor que por hoy terminemos-.

-¡No! Quiero saberlo- exigió.

-Está bien. Si lo quieres saber me veo obligada a contártelo. Etta fue la última relacional formal de Magnus. Era una mundana, pero una chica encantadora. Tendrías que haber visto como se amaban – Camille sabía que tecla tocar para hacer daño a Alec - Era tanto el amor que se tenían que Magnus buscó por cielo y tierra la famosa poción de la inmortalidad para poder estar junto a ella eternamente. Incluso me hicieron temer por mi relación con él, una cosa es esperar 30 años, como en tu caso, y la otra es quedarme sin mi brujo para siempre. Pero ella me dijo que no me preocupara, si lo de la poción resultaba ser eficaz lo compartiríamos. Como he dicho una chica encantadora. Lamentablemente no lograron hallar la poción así que Etta acabó muriendo. Fue tan grande la frustración de Bane que se juró a si mismo que jamás volvería amar a nadie por igual y mucho menos a un mortal. Por eso me sorprendió verle contigo. ¿No te ha comentado nada sobre hacerte inmortal? Para que podáis estar juntos para siempre. Bueno supongo que no debe estar tan enamorado como aquella vez-.

Alec no pudo decir nada, simplemente negaba con ligeros movimientos de cabeza "mientes" decía casi susurrando.

-¡Estás mintiendo!-

-Perdona ¿Estas tratándome de embustera en mi propia casa?-

-No puede ser. Todo esto es una farsa- se levantó para irse pero la voz de Camille le frenó.

-¿De veras? Él aún conserva un bote de perfume de ella – le describió con todo detalle un bote de cristal que el brujo tenía encima de la chimenea.

-¿Cómo sabes esto?-

-Porque hace años que no se separa de el, querido, lleva las iniciales de ambos grabadas en la base-.

Alec jamás había corrido tanto para llegar a lo que ahora era su hogar: el piso de Magnus. Cuando entró por la puerta se fue de inmediato a ver el antiguo bote de perfume.

-Hola Garbancito- saludó el brujo cariñosamente, pero no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Por que no me has hablado de la poción?- lleno de ira.

-¿De qué me estás hablando Alexander?-completamente desconcertado.

-Una poción que te hace inmortal-

-¿Pero que estás diciendo? Eso no existe-.

-¿Y quién era ella?- cogiendo el frasco de cristal y mostrándole las iniciale grabadas en la base con una corazón. De repente Magnus reaccionó.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con Camille?- ahora era él quien empezaba a enfadarse- Me diste tu palabra de que no volverías hacerlo-.

-¿Y porque tendría que ser sincero contigo cuando tú eres el primero que me oculta cosas?-

-Jamás te he ocultado nada. Nunca preguntaste nada sobre esto, te lo hubiese explicado, es un simple recuerdo de una persona que amé-.

-De una persona que amaste tanto que ya nadie más estará a la altura ¿Verdad? Por ella sí que valía la pena buscar la dichosa poción. Por eso no quieres que yo la consiga, porque así cuando ya no esté podrás irte con otro amante ¡Pues maldito tú, maldita la poción y maldita ella! ¿Qué clase de chica está dispuesta a compartir a su novio con otra chiflada?-

-¡No te consiento que hables así de ella! Respétala ¿Quién te crees que eres para criticarla sin ni siquiera conocerla?- Alec jamás le había visto tan enfadado ni defender a nadie con tanta intensidad.

-Pues soy tu novio ¿Recuerdas? La sigues amando ¿No es así? Por eso no te importa si hay poción o no, porque esto no hará que ella vuelva a tu lado. Seguro que preferirás que fuera al revés, que ella estuviera aquí ahora y yo muerto-. Visiblemente dolido.

-No, claro que no. ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Tú crees que si hubiese alguna manera segura de tenerte para siempre a mi lado no lo hubiese intentando ya?- El brujo acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

-Así que la poción existe-.

-El mundo de las sombras y la magia negra es infinito Alec, hay centenares de pociones y hechizos, pero ninguno de ellos te garantiza nada. La inmortalidad ¿A qué precio? ¿A seguir envejeciendo eternamente? ¿A perder la cabeza? ¿A vender tu alma algún demonio? No pienso ponerte en peligro-.

-Para ella no te importó probarlo- acusándole- Soy mayorcito ¿Sabes? Tengo derecho a tomar decisiones sobre mi vida. Deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño-

-¡Pues deja de comportarte como tal!- tomó aire para intentar calmarse - ¿Sabes cuál es el problema Alec? Que no confías en mí, nunca lo has hecho-.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si no paras de mentirme u ocultarme cosas? Ésta noche no dormiré aquí, no me esperes. No me apetece-. La sinceridad de Alec que tanto gustaba a Magnus ahora le dolía como dagas clavadas en el corazón-.

-Perfecto- sus pupilas de gato centelleaban como nunca – porque a mí tampoco me apetece que te quedes-. Con un chasquido de dedos hizo que la puerta del piso se abriera y mientras su novio la cruzaba le dijo –Sin confianza una relación no puede funcionar Alexander, así que piensa bien lo que quieres hacer-. El nefilim le escuchó sin mirarle, espero que acabase de hablar y se largó del loft.

Al llegar a la calle Alec estaba tan dolido que tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caer. No sabía qué hacer. Toda su familia estaba en Idris así que no tenía con quien hablar, bueno sí, había una persona con la que podía hablar abiertamente sobre Magnus, así que se dirigió de nuevo al hotel Dumort.

A esas horas de la noche había tantos vampiros despiertos dando vueltas por allí que parecía que el hotel estuviera abierto de nuevo. Pidió poder ver a Camille y uno de los sirvientes le llevó ante ella.

-Chico ¿Qué ha pasado? Relájate- pero nada de lo que ella dijera podía hacer que el nefilim se encontrara mejor. Alec sudaba y temblaba. Su respiración y corazón estaban acelerados y Camille, una vez más, pudo ver como la sangre palpitaba en la yugular del chico. Alec le hablaba, le contaba todo lo sucedido, pero ella no estaba escuchando, tenía los cinco sentidos centrados en esa vena repleta de sangre y no una sangre cualquiera, sangre angelical. La boca se le hacía agua y ya tenía los colmillos fuera. No se pudo contener más y simplemente se abalanzó contra él clavándole los colmillos mientras dos de sus sirvientes impedían que el chico se pudiera defender.

De todas las malas noches que había pasado a lo largo de sus cientos de años de vida, aquella estaba en el top ten sin lugar a dudas. Desde que Alec se fue tras un fuerte portazo ya no pudo pensar en nada más. No cenó y apenas pudo dormir, la cama se le hacía tan grande sin él, se sentía tan solo…. A las 4 de la madrugada decidió dejar de dar vueltas por la cama y fue al salón a beber whisky con hielo hasta que la habitación empezó a girar a su alrededor a gran velocidad y entonces, ante su imposibilidad para moverse, se durmió de nuevo en el sofá.

Se levantó con una resaca de las que hacía años que no tenía: era tal el dolor de cabeza que estaba padeciendo que casi prefería que el salón se moviera de nuevo. Cogió su teléfono, pero no había ni llamadas ni mensajes de Alexander, es más, desde su pelea que el chico no se conectaba al WhatsApp. Durante todo ese día estuvo pendiente del teléfono por si su garbancito daba señales de vida, pero nada. Finalmente por la noche, cuando ya hacía más de 24 horas que no sabía nada de él, decidió tragarse el orgullo e intentar localizarle, los problemas se resolvían hablando, no echándose cosas en cara. El brujo sabía que era la primera experiencia amorosa del joven nefilim, que era un inexperto en el amor y en la resolución de conflictos que surgían en las parejas, por eso él mismo tendría que haber cogido el control de esa pelea y evitar que acabase de aquella manera. A más, mirando el lado positivo como siempre solía hacer, la forma tan visceral en la que había reaccionado su garbancito dejaba ver lo enamorado que estaba, que era capaz de poner su vida en juego si esto significaba encontrar la manera de estar juntos para siempre. Le llamó varias veces, pero nadie respondía ¿Tan enfadado seguía estando Alec?

A la mañana siguiente decidió ir al Instituto, pero nadie abrió la puerta, así que optó por entrar por su cuenta sabiendo que al hacerlo estaría rompiendo los acuerdos y cinco o seis leyes de la Clave, pero le daba absolutamente igual, tan solo necesitaba encontrar a su novio. No estaba allí, de hecho el lugar tenía pinta de no haber sido pisado por nadie durante días. ¿Se habría ido a Idris con su familia? Eso era poco probable ya que todas sus cosas seguían en el piso del brujo.

Al tercer día sin noticias de Alec, la desesperación y la ansiedad se apoderaron del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn que decidió hacer algo que se juró a si mismo que jamás volvería hacer: ir a ver a Camille. Ella había sido de las últimas personas en verle, quizá sabría algo sobre él o donde poder encontrarle. Se la encontró hablando, mejor dicho discutiendo, con su segundo al mando, Rafael Santiago, sobre los incesantes ataques vampíricos. Magnus se dejó estar de fachadas inquebrantables y se mostró tal y como se sentía: vulnerable, solo y triste, muy triste. Le daba igual que Rafael lo escuchase y estuviese burlándose de él durante décadas, en ese momento tenía un problema que prevalecía sobre todas las demás cosas de éste mundo.

-La culpa es tuya Camille, por meterle todo eso en la cabeza- estaba tan destrozado que no tenía fuerzas ni para enfadarse con ella.

-No me culpes a mí de tu pasado… y muchos menos de tus errores, Magnus. Sabías que esto acabaría así… no se puede amar a un mortal, con tus largos años de experiencia ya tendrías que saberlo y sí, vino hablar conmigo después de vuestra discusión-.

-¿Qué te dijo? Cualquier cosa puede ser una pista para localizarle-.

-No, no, no- con una divertida cantarela- toda información tiene su precio y más una tan valiosa como ésta-.

-Camille- se indignó Rafael.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?- Girándose hacía éste – Desaparece de mi vista y ponte a trabajar, tienes que solucionar esto antes de que la Clave quiera juzgarme-.

-¿Cuál es tu precio?- prosiguió el brujo cuando Rafael abandonó la sala.

-Ya sabes que es lo que más anhelo, llevo diciéndotelo desde que llegué- mirándole con lujuria.

-¿Acostarte conmigo?-señalándose a si mismo- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Una noche de sexo?-

-Oh, no querido, una noche no. Quiero que vuelvas a ser mío. No como pareja, sé que tienes esa estúpida relación con el cazador de demonios, simplemente acudirás a mi cuando yo te lo ordene. Tranquilo como buena dama que soy sé ser discreta, será nuestro pequeño secreto- guiñándole el ojo.

-Eres increíble Camille- con desprecio mientras se iba.

-Piénsalo bien Gran Brujo, piénsalo bien. Hay mucho en juego-.

Se iba incluso más decaído de lo que había llegado. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando el brazo de Rafael le frenó " _genial_ " pensó, ahora encima tendría que aguantar sus burlas, pero la cosa no fue como él esperaba.

-Lo siento mucho Magnus. Lo siento de veras, no solo por lo de tu chico sino también por la forma en la que ella te ha tratado. Lo he oído todo-.

-Gracias-.

-Te ayudaremos a buscarle-.

-Eres muy amable, pero dudo que Camille quiera colaborar si no le doy lo que pide-.

-No me refiero a ella y a su grupo de seguidores. Me refiero a mí y a los míos-.

-¿Hay dos grupos en el clan?-

-Bueno, digamos que no todos estamos de acuerdo con su manera de hacer las cosas. Nos auto-llamamos "La rebelión" – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- y si las cosas no empiezan a cambiar intentaremos coger el mando del clan-.

Mientras Magnus hablaba con Rafael, vio pasar a uno de los sirvientes de la vampira visiblemente hambriento (se le podía ver en el rostro y en los colmillos salientes), pero pocos minutos después le vio de nuevo mostrando otro aspecto completamente diferente. No le hizo caso.

Continuará en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Otra noche más Magnus se encontraba en el salón de su casa acompañado por su copa de whisky con hielo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a la chimenea, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Hacía girar el antiguo bote de perfume de Etta entre los dedos y lo observaba detalladamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, mientras que la dichosa frase se le repetía dentro de la cabeza una y otra vez " _Sin confianza una relación no puede funcionar Alexander, así que piensa bien lo que quieres hacer"_ . Eso, eso que ponía en duda la estabilidad de su relación fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo a su novio antes de que desapareciera. Estaba furioso, muy furioso consigo mismo por todo lo que había sucedido. Alexander solo había tenido una rabieta de celos normal en un jovencito de su edad, él tendría que haber sido capaz de controlar la situación. Lo llamó de nuevo pero no sirvió de nada, no había manera de contactar con él. Un ataque de ira y frustración se apoderó de él e hizo estallar el bote de cristal lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared mientras soltaba un grito de impotencia. Escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Se despertó con dolor de espalda y tenía el cuello completamente agarrotado. Habían pasado tan solo 24 horas desde la charla con Camille. El grupo de Rafael y la familia de Alec (que volvieron de Idris en cuanto se enteraron de lo que había sucedido) no habían tenido tiempo suficiente aún para buscar en profundidad, pero Magnus ya no podía aguantar más, aceptaría el trato que le ofreció su ex novia, su intuición de brujo le decía que Camille podía ayudar a localizarle. Para poder recuperar a su nefilim pagaría el precio que fuera necesario. Se sentía como una ovejita dirigiéndose a las garras del lobo cuando estaba de camino al Hotel Dumort. Sabía que ella, como buena depredadora, haría uso de su punto débil, o sea Alec, para manipularle y estaba convencido de que acabaría pagando el doble de lo acordado.

Contó hasta diez e hizo tres respiraciones profundas antes de plantarse en lo que había sido la lujosa recepción del hotel, que actualmente presentaba una aspecto deplorable. Magnus no podía entender cómo alguien podía vivir allí.

-Estoy sediento, nos vemos ahora- un vampiro le comentó a otro.

La grave voz del subterráneo hizo que el brujo se girase a observarle: estaba visiblemente nervioso y excitado, con los colmillos totalmente fuera. De repente Magnus tuvo un flash y recordó como el otro día, ese mismo vampiro, vino ya saciado por la misma dirección a la que ahora se dirigía. Durante su noviazgo con Camille Belcourt había pasado largas temporadas viviendo en el hotel con ella y no recordaba que por allí hubiese una salida a la calle, así que decidió esperar para ver su aspecto al regresar. Como se temía el vampiro vino complacido.

Esperó unos segundos a quedarse solo de nuevo en la recepción y fue a investigar. Siguió ese largo pasillo hasta la cocina, donde encontró tirada en el suelo una bolsa de sangre. Abrió la nevera y vio una trentena más de bolsas apilonadas en las estanterías. Se sintió aliviado al ver la procedencia de la sangre.

Estaba abandonando ya la cocina cuando le pareció ver una mancha en el antiguo congelador (roto y sin enchufar a la corriente). Algo le empujó a dirigirse allí y abrirlo. El mal olor que salía de dentro le hizo retroceder. Estaba completamente oscuro pero en el fondo del todo le pareció ver como se movía una especie de bulto, se le acercó y notó como pisaba algo blando. Haciendo uso de su magia iluminó toda la zona para ver mejor y lo que vio hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo: ese bulto era Alexander, vestido simplemente con la ropa interior y con todo el cuerpo repleto de mordiscos. Por la expresión de su cara el brujo supo que había demasiada luz para unos ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad así que rebajó la intensidad.

-Alec, mi ángel ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- Notó como el salado sabor de sus propias lágrimas llegaba a su boca, pero el nefilim no articulaba palabra alguna, tan solo podía gemir. Tenía el labio reventado y el ojo derecho ni se le veía debido a su hinchazón. Era evidente que había recibido más de una paliza, seguramente al querer defenderse. Cuando el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn le quiso tocar, Alec intentó apartarse, asustado, pero no podía ni moverse.

-Alec, Alexander, mí garbancito, soy yo, Mags, tú Maxibon-. El cazador de demonios solía llamarle así, Maxibon, como el helado. De Magnus Mags y de Mags, Maxibon.

Intentó incorporarle pero no sabía por donde tocarle sin hacerle daño. A primera vista parecía tener también una mano y varias costillas rotas. El brujo sabía que tenía que apresurarse a sacarle de allí, tarde o temprano alguien volvería en busca de más sangre, pero también era consciente que no lo podía esconder en cualquier parte y mucho menos en su casa (sería el primer lugar donde irían a buscarles). Optó por hacer un portal y llevarle al sitio más seguro que conocía: el hogar de los Hermanos Silenciosos españoles en Madrid, donde él acudió cuando era un niño en busca de protección.

A pesar del paso de los siglos, Magnus nunca rompió la relación con ellos e iba a menudo a visitarles, así que fueron bien recibidos. Llevaron de inmediato al nefilim a la enfermería y analizaron una de las muchas botellas que estaban junto a Alec en aquel congelador y que Magnus cogió antes de cruzar el portal. En cuestión de horas la familia Lightwood al completo estaba allí.

A causa del débil estado del chico decidieron dormirle un par de días, ya que creyeron que quizá la magia de las runas sería demasiado fuerte para él. Magnus se pasó día y noche a su lado, susurrándole cosas al oído, acariciando su pelo tal y como a él le gustaba y colmándole a besos.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó- le decía- Siento que lo último que escuchaste de mí fuera aquello. Te tendría que haber dicho la verdad: que agradezco a la fuerza que fuese que hizo que no encontrase esa poción para Etta, porque de lo contrario no hubiese podido estar junto a ti. Perdóname-. Y así se pasaba horas y horas.

Los primeros rayos de sol del día despertaron a Magnus. Estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Alec, con los brazos cruzados apoyados sobre las suaves sabanas y la cabeza encima de los brazos. Dormir en esa postura le ocasionaba ciertos dolores de espalda pero no le importaba; lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue asegurarse de que su novio estuviese bien. Esa mañana los Hermanos Silenciosos dijeron que ya sabían lo que era el líquido de esa botella y que mirarían de despertar al herido, ya que estaba reaccionando bien al tratamiento. No quisieron explicar nada más, por algún motivo se les llamaba Hermanos Silenciosos.

Mientras esperaban, todos los miembros de la familia estaban en el claustro del monasterio. Magnus estudiaba sus diversos comportamientos: el matrimonio Lightwood se encontraban cada uno en una punta diferente, evitaban mirarse y apenas cruzaban palabras. Jace estaba sentado en un banco y tenía a Clary sentada en su regazo. Aunque el joven Herondale quería aparentar tranquilidad sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario: estaba aterrado. Debajo de un gran sauce, Simon intentaba consolar a una Isabelle que no paraba de llorar. El brujo, por su parte, se sentó al lado de la fuente. Vio a dos pajaritos ponerse al otro lado de la fuente para beber, sin separarse el uno del otro, para luego darse besitos (o eso es lo que él creyó) con sus pequeños picos. Esa imagen le recordó lo mucho que echaba de menos a Alec. Jamás se imaginó que se pudiera añorar tanto a alguien que seguía vivo, que tan solo estaba a 200 metros de distancia.

Las manos de Maryse tocándole los hombros le sacaron de sus pensamientos. La mujer se sentó a su lado, apoyó la cabeza en el musculado hombro del brujo y le rodeó el brazo a modo de abrazo. Magnus apoyó la cabeza encima de la de su suegra y ella le besó la mejilla. En esos momentos sobraban las palabras.

De repente uno de los Hermanos Silenciosos apareció haciendo que la familia entera se pusiera de pie.

-El chico ha despertado y está bien. Pero no recuerda nada a corto plazo- hizo resonar la voz sin ningún tipo de emoción en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué quiere decir con esto?- Preguntó Robert.

-El líquido que le dieron es una fórmula para borrar la memoria temporalmente, pero tomada en grandes cantidades como en su caso, puede dañar el cerebro y en consecuencia tener amnesia permanente-.

-¿Y porque querían hacerle eso?-

-Eso no nos incumbe. Nuestra responsabilidad se limita en sanar al joven cazador. Tendrá que permanecer algunos días más con nosotros, queremos ver su evolución. Podéis visitarle, pero no estreséis su mente, no le forcéis a recordar cosas que su mente ha olvidado-.

Jace fue el primero en salir disparado hacía donde se encontraba su parabatai, al verse se fundieron en un sincero abrazo.

-Izzy- exclamó débilmente Alec al ver a su hermana. Ésta se tiró encima de él llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?-

-Nada hijo. Ya estás a salvo- contestó su padre.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Ésta pregunta hizo añicos el corazón de Magnus, se sentía como si la pesadilla aún no hubiese terminado. Se negaba aceptar lo que estaba pasando era real.

-Hijo…- se lamentó Maryse.

-Magnus…Magnus Bane- respondió el brujo con la esperanza de que algo despertara en la cabeza de Alexander.

-¿Magnus Bane? ¿El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn?- sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. -¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?-

-En Madrid, en el monasterio de los Hermanos Silenciosos. Fue él quien te trajo aquí-. Respondió Clary con inseguridad.

-Gracias señor- le dijo a Bane - ¿Y tú quién eres?- Irritado al ver que tenía los dedos entrelazados con los de Jace.

-Ella es mi novia Alec. Es Clary ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿Tú novia?- Había más tristeza que enojo en esa pregunta. -¿Tienes novia?-

Magnus pudo ver como el corazón de su pequeño se rompía. Alec volvía a creer que estaba enamorado de Jace, como cuando le conoció en aquella fiesta. Notó como los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas y tuvo que abandonar la sala, no podía seguir allí ni soportar la idea de que la persona más importante de su vida, su verdadero amor, no le reconociera. Salió al claustro de nuevo para intentar tomar el aire que le faltaba, pero la fuerte presión que le oprimía el pecho no le dejaba respirar con normalidad: sufrió el primer ataque de ansiedad de su vida y acabó él también tumbado en una cama.

Cuando recuperó la respiración y el cuerpo dejó de temblarle volvió a su lugar, junto a Alec. Se encontró a Maryse mirando como su hijo dormía plácidamente.

-Cariño- saludó – ves a descansar, él está bien. No tienes porque hacer esto, no tienes porque cargar con todo este peso tú solo-.

-Eso es lo que quiero hacer, Maryse. Puede que Alec no me recuerde pero yo sigo sabiendo quien es él. No me alejaré de su lado, jamás-. La mujer se conmovió ante esas palabras.

-Hemos estado charlando con él. No recuerda nada ni a nadie de estos últimos dos años, incluso nos ha preguntado por su hermanito, no recuerda que Max…- no pudo terminar la frase.

-Ceo que eres tú quien tiene que reposar. Ves tranquila, le cuidaré bien-.

-Sé que lo harás. Nadie podría hacerlo mejor que tú… si quieres podemos hablar con Alec, explicarle quien eres en realidad-.

-No, ya escuchaste lo que nos aconsejaron, por su bien no debemos forzar su memoria. Toda irá bien ya verás- forzándose a sonreír.

Una mañana más la luz del sol despertó al brujo de esa incómoda posición y una vez más, lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que Alec estuviera bien. Se calzó y fue en busca del desayuno. Cuando volvió el nefilim ya estaba despierto.

-Buenos días señor Bane-.

-Buenos días garb… Alec, buenos días. Por favor llámame Magnus- el otro asintió con una tímida sonrisa y se sonrojó.

-Me han dicho que éste es tu menú para desayunar- mostrándole una pieza de fruta con un vaso de agua- aunque yo creo que esto estará más rico-. Chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer una bandeja con melindros y una taza de chocolate caliente. Sabía cuál era el desayuno preferido de su novio.

-!Wow¡- sonrió alegremente- muchas gracias-. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos. –Magnus-.

-¿Dime?- Desesperado para atender sus necesidades.

-Sé que los servicios de un Gran Brujo son muy caros, sin embargo mi hermana me ha dicho que no estás cobrando nada- hablaba sin levantar la vista de las sabanas y arrugándolas con nerviosismo, volvía a ser el niño tímido de antes. –Gracias. Supongo que nos conocemos. Me gustaría poder recordarlo, me gustaría poder recordarte…. – el subterráneo pensó que el rostro del nefilim estallaría de lo sonrojado que estaba. -¿Has desayunado? ¿Quieres un poco?- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para salir de esa incómoda situación en la que se había puesto él mismo.

-Esto es todo para ti, yo ya tengo el mío- e hizo aparecer otro desayuno igual y una mesa típica de hospital que encajaba perfectamente con la cama. Alec se levantó, no sin esfuerzos, y se sentó en el borde de la cama enfrente de Magnus, que estaba de nuevo sentado en la silla en la que dormía.

-Increíble- anonadado – nunca antes había visto a nadie usar magia-. El brujo le respondió con la mejor de sus sonrisas haciendo que el joven Lightwood desviase la mirada.

Ambos estaban realmente nerviosos. Sin querer Alec tiró un poco de chocolate y al mismo tiempo los dos fueron a coger una servilleta para limpiarlo así que sus dedos se encontraron. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mano y se miraron fijamente. En ese momento alguien pico la puerta y Rafael Santiago entró sin esperar respuesta-

-Lo siento- se incomodó viendo que había roto el momento. –Me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo- le comentó a Bane.

-¿Me disculpas un momento?- preguntó Magnus a Alec. Éste asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya, desayuno en la cama, veo que cuidas bien de tus pacientes Bane- intentó decir algo gracioso para no sentirse tan mal.

-Solo de mis preferidos- y le guiñó el ojo a Alec que de los nervios se le cayó el trozo de melindro que se estaba metiendo en la boca. Afortunadamente ésta vez cayó dentro de la taza de chocolate.

Los dos subterráneos salieron de la habitación.

-Creo que le sigues gustando, se le nota en la forma de mirarte. No le has contado que sois novios ¿Verdad?-

-Eso espero. Nosotros dos siempre nos hemos atraído mucho físicamente. No, no se lo he dicho, primero porque nos han aconsejado de no forzar su mente y segundo, porque quiero que si está conmigo lo hace porque me ama, porque de verdad quiere, no porque tiene que hacerlo porque ya éramos novios antes. Solo quería agradecerte que hayas ayudado con todo éste lío. ¿Cuánto tengo que pagarte?-

-No me debes nada Bane. Vamos a ponerlo en esa lista de favores personales que nos vamos debiendo-.

Rafael le contó todo lo ocurrido: detrás de los ataques vampíricos siempre había estado Camille, que hacía más de dos meses que estaba en Nueva York escondida en su guarida. Empezaron atacando a mundanos sin matarles, simplemente les daban un poquito de la poción del olvido para que no recordasen nada hasta que se les fue de las manos y empezaron las muertes. Con respecto a lo de Alexander, tan solo tenían pensado morderle un par de veces, ya que la sangre angelical era un manjar para ellos, pero no pudieron parar, siempre decían: esta vez es la última, por eso le daban el brebaje, para no tener problemas con la Clave.

-Camille tenía pensado hacerte aceptar el trato para luego soltar al chico y que fueras suyo para siempre- Magnus tubo un escalofrío.

-Deduzco que estoy hablando con el nuevo líder de los hijos de la noche-.

-Así es- orgulloso- y prometo respetar las leyes y los acuerdos. Magnus… quizá Camille estaba un poco loca, pero en algo tenía razón: las relaciones con mortales no acaban bien. El chico no recuerda nada, puedes seguir siendo amigo suyo, pero no te compliques la vida con relaciones amorosas-.

-Agradezco tu consejo, pero… ¿Amigos?- incrédulo.

-Sí. Tienes la oportunidad de empezar de cero. Él nunca sabrá lo sucedido-.

-Empezar de cero…-pensativo. –Creo que tienes razón.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- viéndose victorioso.

-Sí, volverle a enamorar- y desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación de Alec.


End file.
